


Why don’t we just dance?

by Mojobiscuits



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Tags are bad but it’s a good story, adorable awkwardness, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: Tj and Cyrus are hanging out at Cyrus’ house and the news comes on. It’s kind of sad because it’s the news so they decide to dance in order to get back in a good mood.





	Why don’t we just dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first Tyrus fic. I hope you like it. I wrote it fast and did t read over it but whatever. See end for more notes;)

Tj was over at Cyrus’ house for the afternoon, to him that isn’t the best part though. The best part was that the whole Kira situation had been explained and they were hanging out again. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Cyrus who announced that he was going to go upstairs and get some popcorn. While he was waiting Tj turned on the tv and watched the news. All of it was either bad news or something about politics. He concluded that people were crazy. Cyrus got down stairs shortly after and sat beside Tj on the couch.  
“I hate the news.” Cyrus said. Tj laughed “Me too. It’s all bad stuff.” Cyrus perked up for a second and Tj could swear it was the most adorable things ever. “I have an idea!” Cyrus said enthusiastically. “Well if it gets you that excited it must be a good one.” Cyrus smiled, “It’s way better than watching the news.” Cyrus got up without saying anything and he turned the radio to a random station. “We can dance.”  
Tj was nervous. “I-I’m not a very good dancer.” Cyrus smirked, “Well luckily I am. Your sister was a great teacher.” Amber helped Cyrus dance? Hmm. “Fine.” Tj finally said. He wasn’t at all upset though. There was a commercial break and then the song changed. It was a song called “Whatever It Is”. Tj knew the song so he started to hum along. Cyrus giggled at him. “What?” Tj asked. “I’m just surprised you like country music.”  
“I like all kinds of music.” The song played for a little bit longer before Cyrus awkwardly asked Tj is he could have this dance. They got into a waltzing position and began to dance around the room. Maybe it was the love song, maybe it was their closeness but Tj really felt the urge to kiss Cyrus. So he did. Cyrus looked up at him wide eyed. Tj panicked for a second “I should have asked. I’m so sorry. I was in the moment a-.” He was cut off by Cyrus putting his finger up to his mouth and saying shh. “I know what you meant. And someday I’ll return the favor.” They smiled at each other and began to dance again. They were pretty clumsy constantly stepping on each other’s toes but they were both so lost in the music that neither of them seemed to care. And they forgot all about the bad news that was on tv.

Little did they no that Cyrus’ mom was standing at the top of stairs listening to whole endeavor. She went to come get the popcorn bowl or see if they needed a refill but she heard the music and she stopped. After they had stopped talking she decided to go back upstairs. She was a bit upset Cyrus never told her anything but she was happy that he was happy. As she shut the door to the basement she could still head the chords of the song playing.’

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IH1Z9DEDqpk
> 
> This was based on the song that the title is. But I know some people are less likely to read songfics so I did it like this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I’ll probably be doing more. Please give me kudos and comments if you liked it <3


End file.
